The present invention relates to a hydraulic control valve, and more specifically, to an electrohydraulic, pilot-operated control valve.
Because of improved cost effectiveness and performance, use of electrohydraulic control valves is increasing. One application for such valves is in the electrohydraulic controls for a vehicle transmission. Such an application requires that the valve have the ability to supply full system pressure when commanded and to compensate for changes in oil viscosity and for changes in supply pressure. Such a valve should also preferably have stability when supplying less than full pump pressure. Such a valve should also preferably connect its load port to sump when no electrical current is supplied to its solenoid.